


【JayDick無差】我不能回去 No Way Back

by DriedFishTimesTwo



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo
Summary: 只是另一個大少希望二少回家的故事





	【JayDick無差】我不能回去 No Way Back

**Author's Note:**

> #希望沒人寫過類似的東西  
> #OOC求放過，沒有時間線和宇宙設定，大半夜一邊喝佩利亞一邊寫的，八成沒什麼邏輯  
> #短小的假刀．真小甜餅

　　「Jason，你真的不回來過節嗎？」Dick的語氣難掩失望和委屈，彷彿他還沒習慣一樣，畢竟，他為了讓Jason回韋恩莊園連「慶祝農曆新年」這種他們根本不慶祝的東西都講出來了。蝙蝠家的每個人對此都沒什麼反應，除了Damian不屑地切了一聲以外。他們都知道Dick的意圖，而阿福也必定願意端出一桌過節好菜。

　　「不回。」Jason的回答一點都沒猶豫，「所以你說你在布魯德海文需要幫助就是為了這個？」

　　他下巴指向地上的毒販，這個人武力值根本是零，偉大的夜翼就算斷了隻手也不需要紅頭罩。「我要走了。」

　　「Jason Todd，我們是家人，我們全部，包含Alfred和Bruce，包含Tim和Damian，包含女孩們。有的時候我甚至以為你連我都恨。」

　　那一刻Jason幾乎以為自己聽錯了，Dick幾乎不如此稱呼他，甚至也很少用這種語氣說這種話，更不要說是跟他說話的時候了。

　　「……」Jason張嘴（雖然隔著頭罩看不出來），「我們要在這裡說話嗎？」  
　　Dick其實沒有預期Jason真的打算停下來和他說話，他甚至已經不太記得他們上一次好好說話是什麼時候，有的時候他們只是出現在彼此的安全屋，在床單上滾兩圈又各奔東西。

 

　　「不管你相不相信，我不恨那個陰森森的莊園裡的任何人。」他們在Dick的屋子裡用酒精搭配沉默，直到Jason開口。Jason有些懊惱為什麼這種時候Dick突然不聒噪了。

　　「但我不能回去。」Jason繼續說，「我不是指莊園。」

　　「嗯，我知道。」Dick說，「我是說，我知道你的意思。」

　　其實Dick不知道。但是他猜Jason的意思是他的人本身不能回到從前，就是不能，就是不能。而莊園他還沒準備好要回去，有的時候他覺得Jason和Bruce在一些地方驚人地相似。例如他們總是要準備很久，才能真正面對某些事，而有些時候你以為他們面對了，其實是假的，都只是他們假裝自己很好的方式。

　　Dick想，他的小翅膀其實已經沒有翅膀了。Jason Todd再也不是羅賓，也許是因為這樣他們都才還是自己。也許他們都用這種方式記得自己是什麼，用Jason的死和死而復生。

　　「但是，Jason，回家吧。」

 

　　Jason走了。Dick接到Tim打來的電話。

　　「他會回來的。」Tim說。

　　「該死的，Tim，你這次錄影機裝在哪裡？」Dick只覺得Jason留下的氣氛被破壞殆盡。

　　「所以也許你可以回來和阿福討論一下菜單？」Tim假裝沒聽到，並且裝得極其拙劣。

　　「我不知道。」Dick哥哥誓死等會找出攝像頭。

　　「我其實還蠻了解他的，Dick。」Tim沒有說其實是他駭了一下Jason的手機然後發現Jason改了行事曆。

　　蝙蝠家不裝逼就會死，沒毛病。

END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 禮拜一和弟弟一起在家把泰坦影集全部重刷一遍的時候，我忍不住說了句怎麼感覺綠箭俠和蝙蝠俠的莊園都長那樣（其實差蠻多的啦），弟弟說還是有差別的，蝙蝠俠得比較華麗，因為綠箭俠只能買下半個地球，蝙蝠俠至少能買下兩個：）


End file.
